jeromemestrepediafandomcom-20200213-history
O Chefe Lendário
' O chefe lendário' é o oitavo ep da segunda temporada. Enredo Uma manhã, Sir Topham Hatt reúne suas locomotivas em Knapford para dar um pronúnciamento, ele diz que vai estar de férias por uma semana e um controlador temporário vai tomar o seu lugar, e diz que ele administra uma ferrovia nas Filipinas. Gordon comenta algo com Henry dizendo que foi bom ser a locomotiva do - Chefe Gordão - mas o controlador ouve e fica incomodado com a piada. As locomotivas seguem ao trabalho enquanto Henry e Gordon ficam duvidosos pois eles nunca tiveram um controlador diferente antes. Na manhã seguinte, Gordon volta para a estação e se depara com o controlador temporário, Ele pergunta se pode levar o expresso, e sinceramente o controlador responde com um não, Gordon fica horrorizado, e mais horrorizado quando vê Diesel já engatado ao expresso. O controlador manda Gordon levar um trem de carga para o porto. Ele fica indignado, Henry tenta acalma-lo dizendo que o controlador não é Sir Topham Hatt para saber que ele leva o expresso, Gordon nota que há megafones espalhados por toda a ferrovia - onde o controlador se comunica com as locomoitvas sem ir ao local onde elas estão para dar as instruções - e acha ele um tanto estranho. Depois no galpão ele comenta com as locomotivas, Henry acha ele um tanto misterioso e lendário, Gordon retruca dizendo que Henry deve ter fumado muito carvão especial. Ele começa a xingar o controlador mais grosseiramente quando o megafone dá um barulho de uma voz falando teste. Gordon rapidamente para e engole em seco. De alguma forma, as locomotivas deduram Gordon com uma acusação falsa para o controlador, e ele sem resolver a situação, coloca Gordon para trabalhar na carvoaria como castigo, Gordon fica muito frustrado, e causa confusão enquanto pensa em se vingar do controlador. Um dos megafones do controlador está na carvoaria, e Gordon prega uma peça em seu maquinista dizendo que o megafone está com defeito, o maquinista coloca o megafone numa parte longe de Gordon e ele segue embora para Knapford, o controlador manda Gordon levar os vagões de carvão para as docas, mas Gordon está bem longe indo embora. Naquela noite, Edward e Henry estão trabalhando, é quando Gordon chega no pátio da estação onde o chefe lendário está e lhe poe pressão falando que irá reclamar dele para Sir Topham Hatt se ele, o controlador não deixar Gordon levar o expresso. O controlador fica aparentemente desesperado, e Gordon vai embora dizendo que ele tem duas chances. Naquele momento Henry chega na estação e o controlador lhe ameaça pedindo para parar com os boatos sobre o assunto de - Chefe Lendário - e de que seu nome seja falado por aí, dizendo que se Henry der mais um risco, ele está fora. Henry fica desconsertado com a reação do controlador. Na manhã seguinte Gordon se vê surpreso por estar sendo engatado ao expresso. O controlador vem falar com ele, e diz que não sabe o que é pior, deixar a locomotiva levar o expresso ou ser dedurado para Sir Topham Hatt, e diz que aquela é uma segunda chance para Gordon. A locomotiva fica mais do que satisfeita. No galpão, Gordon desabafa dizendo que sente falta de Sir Topham Hatt, e que mesmo o controlador ... Characters *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Arthur *Sir Topham Hatt *Damien *Belle (não fala) *Salty (não fala) *Diesel (não fala) *Thomas (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Charlie (cameo) *Hiro (cameo) *Benjeden (cameo) *Doc (cameo) *Cranky (cameo) *Toad (cameo) *Daniel (mencionado) O maquinista de Gordon e um trabalhador falam. Trivia *Este é publicamente o primeiro ep. de 2016, sendo que Mano ou Mano? foi retirado para melhorias. *O episódio é um pouco baseado na no ep. do anime Ranma'' ½ 'Tatewaki Kuno, Substitute Principal; O Chefe Lendário - Damien - também tem a mesma vestimenta e aparência do protagonista do anime. *É o terceiro episódio onde Paulo Thomas não participa da dublagem. *É o segundo episódio da 2ª temp. onde Diesel e Charlie aparecem, porém eles não falam. *A parte inicial da música Don't Worry be Happy de Bobby McFerrin é tocada na primeira cena da noite onde Edward e Henry trabalham. A música tema do dragão-chinês do ep. ''Thomas, Percy and the Dragon ''é tocada. *Há uma referência aos eventos de ''Trouble in the Shed ''onde Gordon planeja fazer uma outra greve e Edward diz que é uma péssima idéia no final do episódio. *É o primeiro e último ep. da 2ª temp. onde Arthur fala. *É o último episódio mediante a um longo hiatus de dois anos e meio. Fotos chefelendariotitulo.png|Título de abertura chefelendario1.png chefelendario2.png chefelendario3.png chefelendario4.png chefelendario5.png chefelendario6.png chefelendario7.png chefelendario8.png chefelendario9.png chefelendariosth10.png chefelendariosth11.png chefelendario12.png chefelendario13.png chefelendario14.png chefelendariodeleted1.png chefelendario17.png chefedeleted.png chefelendariodeleted2.png|cena deletada ochefelendariodeleted24.png|cena deletada ochefelendariodeleted235.png|cena deletada legendbossdeletedscene1.png|cena deletada legendbossdeletedscene2.png|cena deletada 2 Category:Episódios Category:2ª Temporada